


意外尽头 6

by Zsusu



Category: Karroy
Genre: Karroy - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsusu/pseuds/Zsusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>你书的存肉基地<br/>但这不代表偶可以轻易下海(*/ω＼*)</p></blockquote>





	意外尽头 6

6 “我能拥有你吗”

靠窗的包厢里，余光瞥到外面梧桐树掉光了叶子在风中抖动枯枝，迎接圣诞节的彩灯和松树随处可见。而他在满地倒映的流光溢彩里，被王源吻了个正着。

王源应该是真的喝醉了，眼睛发直，里面红红的，单纯不带一丝别的念头，看起来像只兔子，或者刚哭过的小孩。他严肃地吻王俊凯，没闭眼睛，睫毛扫过王俊凯的睫毛，手捏在王俊凯的下颌骨强迫他张嘴，然后舌伸进去席卷掉王俊凯的理智。  
他脑子里只剩下一个念头，这算强吻吧。

而王俊凯手里圈着的是王源的细腰，那个程度堪比许多Omega，隔了毛衣都感觉只有两手轻易环住的地步。王俊凯被动地接受他的吻，喝下去的酒因为他舌尖滑过口腔内侧软肉的酥麻感被轻而易举地撩起，大力地揉过王源的腰侧，呼吸都重了不少。  
坐怀不乱还是趁火打劫？

他把王源半抱半拖地弄出餐厅，王俊凯被这只醉猫缠得几乎走不动路。他想了想，一不做二不休地打横把王源抱起来。  
抖开王源的外套挡在他面前，王源闭着眼勾住他的脖子，一出门冬天的西北风刮过来，从脖子灌了进去一阵激灵，王源立马缩在王俊凯胸口。王俊凯咬咬后槽牙，心想这小子看着弱不禁风，还真的有点重。  
车被餐厅的车童开了过来，王俊凯给了小费，吃力地把王源塞进去，扣好安全带。他要关门，王源手一动，扯住了他的衣角。那人抬眸时水光润泽的眼钩住了他的魂。

王俊凯愣在当场，一手抵住车门，一手垂在身侧。他埋头靠近王源，声音里含霜带露：“我开车送你回去，家在哪？”  
王源好像还没有醉得不省人事，懒洋洋地掀开眼皮，最后一点力气用来说了个地址。然后手一松，整个人被罩在外套里躲进了座位，蜷缩起来像一只冬眠的仓鼠。

他说的那个地址离吃饭的地方不远，开车只要十分钟。王俊凯停进了地下车库，暗自庆幸今天没遇到逮酒驾，不然他吃不了兜着走。一路上顾着开车，没跟王源说话，要扶他下车时他已经睡熟了，王俊凯伸手去拽他，还被打了一巴掌。  
那个吻的热度尚在，王俊凯就冒犯了。抱着王源进了电梯间，王俊凯直到把王源拖到家门口，他都没睁一下眼。

 

王源住的是单身公寓，两室一厅设备齐全，收拾得很整洁。王俊凯扛起他扔到卧室床上，那只醉猫立刻本能地找到枕头抱住。  
他站在原地缓过气，刚刚从电梯到房间的距离让王俊凯有点喘。床上是喝了酒想就这么睡过去的人，王俊凯靠在墙边，定定看了他片刻，走过去把王源拖起来扔进了浴室。他说不上自己是什么心态，但去拽下王源的鞋时心里有一把火倏地烧了起来。

热水兜头淋下，只穿一件薄TEE的人坐在浴缸里，王源茫然地抬头看王俊凯，那人拿着花洒在浴缸旁蹲着，就要去脱他最后一件衣服。  
被睡浇湿的衣服贴着身体，他眯着眼，视野之内是一片水雾，然后感觉到王俊凯拿了条毛巾揉他的头发，力度之大仿佛要把什么宣泄出去。

王源脑子里混混沌沌地，记不住发生的事，也不明晰对方的意图。在王俊凯向他伸手的时候，他握着王俊凯的腕，任由他把自己抱住了。花洒被放置在一旁，两个人身上都是淋漓的痕迹，王源贴在王俊凯的颈侧，他的温度烫得吓人。

迷糊着想要躲避，他好像和其他Alpha的区别就在这里，永远是缓兵之计，永远不想正面交锋。王俊凯压住王源的后腰让他挣不开，看到对方脸上依然迷茫的神色，吻住了他的唇，也不顾这么一来的动作让花洒失衡，翻转过来，淅淅沥沥地溅了他们一身。  
有了热水的加持，王俊凯愈发不冷静。

他忘记王源是和他一样的A，现下抱着王源，吻他，抚摸他，接下来他想要他。

喘着气好不容易将两个人剥离开来，王俊凯拎上王源扔在床上。顶灯大开着，王源经过浴室里一番洗礼，清醒了许多，但手脚没力气，只能眼看王俊凯把自己衣服脱掉，又直起身，除下他的那件衬衫。  
他缩了一下，想拿被子，手臂却被人按住了。  
王俊凯压住他时好像不只是生理，连同气势上都把他牢牢地控制住了。王源觉得有点呼吸困难，进气似乎只能到喉咙，肺部干渴得要命。

不知是不是见他浑身僵硬，王俊凯按灭了灯，与此同时手熟练地探进了底裤。

 

他直奔主题地握住了王源的性器，那里还没有完全勃起，只是在方才的摩擦中微微起了反应。王俊凯吻着王源，格外喜欢他天生上翘的嘴角，不停地啄吻、舔舐，虎牙挑破了王源唇边的皮肤，他尝到了血腥味。  
连味道都和曾经欢愉的Omega不一样，哪怕浸染了酒精都抑制不住原生的清冽，像泡好的头道龙井，颜色碧绿，涤荡出回甘的苦涩。饮不出滋味，除非细细品尝。

王俊凯不遗余力地取悦他，好似这是一件令他也感到满足的事情。手指抚弄顶端，顺着柱体上下套过，撩拨根部，唇舌在脖颈烙下暗红，王源被他弄得不住地呻吟，原本清越的嗓音染了欲望变得喑哑，饱含暧昧。  
窗帘隔绝出的一方黑暗，他听到王源的喘息止不住地兴奋，下身相贴的时候，王俊凯错觉仿佛只是这样的亲近都可以让他激动地射出来。

王源的手和第一次在更衣室里那样，抵住他的胸膛，这个欲拒还迎的动作让王俊凯忍不住搂过他后背，抚摸他的蝴蝶骨。  
肩胛瘦削，腰身却结实，抱在怀里恰好。王俊凯反复以下身蹭过王源的腿根，他后方的入口还是干涩，他心里那把火越烧越旺，让他遵循着本能去摸那个地方。  
试探着想要往里面伸手指时，王源痛得掐进了他的肩骨，留下指甲印。

“啊……！王俊凯，别……别这样……！”  
他没听，指尖探入王源的嘴，夹住他的舌头，低声安抚，开拓的动作却没停下。他知道Alpha是不容侵犯，但却不是绝对高高在上。王源被他弄痛了，齿间咬住他的手指，两条腿被王俊凯压住也不住挣扎。

但生来就不是用以承受的器官被他侵入剧烈瑟缩，王俊凯分开王源的腿，床头柜哗啦一声被打开，里头躺着的瓶瓶罐罐里王俊凯居然找到一支KY。和Omega做爱时用的，想到王源或许用它同别人亲密，他的嫉妒就止不住。

冰凉的膏体挤在手心，化开些许后送进了王源的后穴，同时抽出放在他齿间的手指，那上面的咬痕明显，还有几处破了皮。王俊凯没感觉到痛，他以吻缄口，下面的进入有了润滑多少顺利点，王源的呜咽全都被堵在了喉咙。

他的声音像一只小猫，随着开拓和抽动变了调。起初听起来痛苦又抗拒，而后是习惯时的隐忍，待后穴承受住了三根手指进入后隐隐约约升起了欢愉，王俊凯舔舐他的锁骨和下巴，亲吻他的乳尖，单手揉搓他的后腰，全是敏感的地方，试图让快感取代疼痛。  
王俊凯瞥见王源眼里都是水光，他突然天灵感一片澄澈，手上的动作停下。手指擦过王源的眼睑，沾上湿润。

“……对不起。”

 

他想就这样停止，下身剑拔弩张的器官急需发泄，但他见不得王源哭。身下的人被他按住了手腕，腿强行分开，斑驳的吻痕牙印遍布上身，即使性器勃起，但也掩不住屈辱，眼圈红红地盯着他，下唇都被咬出了血迹。  
王源真的太漂亮，不屈服的、骄傲的、让人想要狠狠地弄坏他的漂亮。王俊凯不由自主地俯下身，感觉到王源一条小腿擦过他的后腰，隐约的邀请被无限放大。

用鼻尖蹭蹭王源的，贴着他的唇啄吻，温柔得一塌糊涂。但他的下身却抵住了那个窄小的入口，里头有一片未经开拓的绿洲，他是沙漠里行走了几十个日夜的人，迫不及待想要一口水。于是王俊凯贴在王源耳边：  
“对不起，但是……我可以拥有你吗？”

他想说没有人让我这样冲动，我也从未急切地想要占有谁。但很多话都被王源堵了回去，他仿佛抛弃了Alpha的底线，拉下王俊凯，腿也缠上了他的腰。  
无声的默许，他甚至主动亲了亲王俊凯的脸颊。

进入得比任何一次都艰难，王源的身体不适合承受，即使有过扩张，也痛得他狠狠咬住了王俊凯。他不想像Omega一样叫得放荡，似乎这是他最后想要固守的。但王俊凯却因为肩膀上的血腥味和王源喉咙里逼仄却情色的喘息更加兴奋。  
整根没入后，他稍作停顿就抽动起来。王源的后穴里面又紧又涩，让他的动作缓慢却坚定，咬着王源的耳垂，虎牙在上头铭刻出犹如耳钉的轮廓。

王俊凯来不及思考王源到底为什么许他做这样的事，被他身体里的热度缓慢淹没，像是浸泡在温泉之中，上够不着水面，下踩不到池底，循着原始的简单的律动，从他身上找寻快感的同时，不住地表达：

我有多喜欢你。

 

王源突然仰起脖子，喉咙里发出类似猫爪挠过木板的声音，拖长：“嗯……——。”  
一直在王俊凯身上肆虐的指甲力度猛地减轻，软软地划下绵软的白色，腿根也略微颤抖，几乎就要缠不住。王俊凯一笑：“呀。”  
“你呀什……嗯啊……”他想笑，嘴角敲到一半又被第二次撞击引得音调拔高，“王俊凯！你——嗯！混……啊！”

笑骂最终还是没出口，被一堆支离破碎的单音节打乱了思维，王源索性放松身体。对方性器在后方冲撞的节奏和形状感知得清晰，他的腿被王俊凯抬高搭上了肩膀，身体不及Omega柔软这个动作王源做起来觉得扯得难受，想放下来，王俊凯握住了他的脚踝。  
在视野可及的地方，那个Alpha额角的汗水顺着脸颊轮廓，沿下颌砸在了王源的胸口。像一颗蓄谋已久的陨石，终于挨着既定轨迹烙下了自己的到此一游。

王俊凯咬过王源的脚踝，桃花眼半闭，睫毛掩盖住里面的波光流转，王源被昏暗环境夺走了视力，只感觉到他的动作轻柔舒缓却占有欲极强。  
就着粘液和汗水的抽送还在继续，又快又狠。他们接吻的动作混乱不堪，湿热的舌互相交缠，吞下了沉重的喘息和即将出口的呻吟。王源自始至终没喊出他想听的声音，但正如此让王俊凯有一种和他做爱的真实感。

吻不太适合激烈厮磨时的甜美宣泄，王源的身体即使留下印记也好看。王俊凯反复流连他的后颈，意乱情迷之际他恍惚片刻，虎牙嵌进那里的皮肤。  
王源浑身颤了颤，没了纠缠的力气，向后倒下陷进床褥，手臂横过来遮挡住眼睛，脚趾蜷缩着颤抖。他高潮时分后穴绞紧，生生地逼迫王俊凯射了出来。

又做了两次，直到两个人精疲力尽地躺倒在床上，王俊凯转过身从背后抱住王源的腰，意识模糊地给他揉疲惫的腿根。  
他亲着王源后颈刚刚被自己咬出来的伤痕，叹息片刻。

“把你标记了哦。”带着笑，说的话却让王源一愣，迅速地扭过身，伸手去摸后颈，腺体所在果真被他咬破了。王源一时说不出话，做爱时他太投入，享受着陌生的难耐和快感，王俊凯要是真的注入信息素他也感觉不出。  
但王源很快明白他在骗人，想了好一会儿，靠在他肩窝没有挪开的意思：“别闹了，A怎么可能标记另一个A，你以为我傻啊？”

“……”  
王俊凯的表情他看不清，只听到沉默于是王源开玩笑问他：“这么想标记我？”

“我是真的喜欢你。”声音沙哑，带有高潮余韵的撕裂，“我会嫉妒，会吃醋，看到别人再没有余地去多看一眼。只要你在，我都没办法去想自己的事了。”  
“可我不是Omega啊。”

王源眼睛闭着，惫懒又困顿，王俊凯没有再纠缠这个问题：“先睡吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 你书的存肉基地  
> 但这不代表偶可以轻易下海(*/ω＼*)


End file.
